


Spot’s Birthday

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, everyone’s here yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: It’s our Brooklyn Boi’s birthday!!





	Spot’s Birthday

Spot didn’t celebrate his birthday. It wasn’t that he didn’t know when it was, because he did. November 12, to be exact. He just didn't like celebrating his birthday. The only reason he didn’t celebrate was because he didn’t want anyone fussing over him, so he ignored the day altogether. The only one who knew his birthday was his second in command, Tex, and Spot made her swear not to do anything. 

But, Spots 15th birthday was coming up and it had to be special. Spots birthday was also the day he became the King of Brooklyn exactly a year ago. His birthday was only a few days away and Tex was panicking. So, being one of the only Brooklyn newsies with common sense, she headed over to Manhattan. 

“Who’re you?” was the response she got after knocking on the door to the Manhattan lodging house. The boy who answered the door was tall, but looked to be her age. 

“I’m Tex, Spots second in command,” she stuck out her hand for him to shake. The boy open d the door and grinned, shaking her hand. 

“I’m JoJo. What brings ya here ta Manhattan?” JoJo asked, letting the Brooklyn newsie inside. Tex huffed. “Spot need somethin?” JoJo asked as he followed her up the stairs

“No, I need something,” she grumbled. She pushed open the creaky door to the room. Boys and girls were everywhere. Games were been played, arguments were being had, and tickle fights were going on. 

“Hiya, Tex,” Crutchie grinned at her when he noticed her presence. The room grew eerily silent. 

“What ya doin here, Tex?” Elmer asked, getting out of the tickle fight he was trapped in. 

“Yeah, Tex, what ya doin here?” Race grinned, a cocky smile present on his lips. Tex rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Crutchie, Elmer, Race,” Tex greeted the three boys who greeted her. “I need a favor.”

“What kinda favor?” Jack asked, jumping off of his bunk. Davey wasn’t far behind. 

“Ya can’t tell that I told, but Spot’s birthday is in two days and I gotta know what ya do,” she put on her best puppy dog eyes. She knew she didn’t need to, once Race heard about Spot’s birthday he would be all over it. 

“It’s Spotty’s birthday?” Race asked, his cigar falling from his lips. Tex nodded, playing with a strand of her brown hair. 

“Jack, we gotta-” Race began, only to be cut off by Jack. 

“I hear ya, Racer. We’ll do somethin. So,” Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at Tex, “what’d ya have in mind?”

They spent the night talking about it, and the next day after selling, and when Tex got back to Brooklyn she told the older newsies, who told the young ones. Boy was Spot in for a surprise. 

The next day, Spots birthday, none of the Brooklyn Newsies talked to Spot unless they had to. In fact, they avoided him like the plague. 

“Tex, what’s goin on?” Spot asked after being avoided by Bluejay, one of the newsies who always talked to Spot in the morning. 

“I dunno, Spot,” Tex lies. She felt bad, but it was for a good cause. “Guess they had a rough night.” Spot nodded and dropped it, going off to sell his papes. Tex sold her papes that day with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. 

The sun was starting to set meanin the Brooklyn Newsies we’re done selling. It was Spot’s rule. Sun goes down, you finish up selling. It was so no one got lost in the way home, or beat up, which happened to many times when Bear was in charge. 

“Alright, Tex,” Bluejay gasped for air as he ran up to Tex. “All Brooklyn Newsies are at Jacobi’s deli in Manhattan.”

“Thanks, Bluejay. You’re da best,” Tex ruffled his hair and sent him off back to the deli. Then, she ran in the direction she knew Spot would be. 

“Tex, what’s da matter?” he asked when he noticed her approaching. Tex big back a smile and put on her best worried face. 

“Spot, ya gotta get to the lodgin house,” she cried. “It’s a emergency go!” And with that, Spot took off. A few dock workers looked at her weirdly. She winked at them and headed to Manhattan. 

“Is Spot following ya?” Les asked as soon as Tex stepped into the deli. She grinned and shook her head. 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes,” she gasped for a breath. “Sent em to the lodgin house to buy me some time.” JoJo handed Tex a glass I water and she gulped down the cold liquid, the water burning her throat. 

“Here he comes!” Specs shouted, running over to the cluster of both Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies. They all stood still, waiting for Spot to open the door. 

Spot burst in, panting. “Happy birthday!” Race, Tex, and a bunch of other newsies shouted. Spot stood there for a second, looking like a deer in headlights. Then, he smiled. His shoulders slacked and he took on a relaxed stance. 

“Tex, I told ya not ta say anythin,” Spot half whined, but Tex knew he liked the attention. 

“I wasn’t gonna, but its also the day ya became Brooklyn’s king,” Tex said. “Now get over here and eat this here cake!” Spot huffed a laugh and walked over. 

The cake was delicious, thanks to Henry, and there was enough for everyone. JoJo plopped himself in a chair next to Tex. 

“I haven’t seen him smile this much in years,” Tex said, never taking her eyes off of Spot and the others. Spot was sporting a new pair of sparkly pink suspenders, courtesy of Kathrine, and had the biggest grin on his face. Race was right next to him, holding Spot hand and smiling. 

“I guess sometimes ya gotta do the opposite of what ya told ta make someone happy,” JoJo shrugged, grinning at Tex. 

Everyone went home a bit after midnight, but Tex stayed back a bit to see that all Brooklyn Newsies left for Brooklyn. JoJo was doing the same for Manhattan. Spot and Race were the last to exit the diner. 

“Comer here, Spotty,” Race said, pulling Spot in the direction of the closest park. “I gotta show ya somethin.” JoJo And Tex grinned, shaking their heads. 

“Looks like we ain’t gonna see them for the rest of da night, huh JoJo?” Tex laughed, nudging the taller boy in the side and pointing at Spot and Race, who were disappearing into the night. 

“No we ain’t, Tex. No we ain’t,” JoJo shook his head and grinned. The two said their goodbyes and parted ways. Tex smiled to herself on the way back to Brooklyn. Celebrating their leader and friend and meeting a new friend all in two days? Tex would call that a win.


End file.
